


Training the Team

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [97]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Team Feels, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Vampires and Weres prompt:any, any, not so easy prey for a vampireIn which Malcolm goes to Gil for some training so he can be a better asset to the team.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Training the Team

“And that’s why I need your help.”

Malcolm sounded earnest enough, and his big blue eyes had a puppy dog quality that tugged at Gil’s protective instincts. Gil hated that instinct.

The kid had laid out the facts in a very organized way. How his dad was a demon (Gil already knew that), how he needed to be able to defend himself better (not untrue), and that he was working with Edrisa on impulse control (laughable).

Gil had trained almost his whole life to be a Watcher, to guide and train a Slayer who would repeatedly save lives by taking on every bad supernatural creature. But he hadn’t been prepared for his Slayer making friends, working with a team, or for one of those friends being a half-demon with a propensity for needing rescues.

“If I’m going to help you,” Gil said, “you have to commit. I expect you to show up for training sessions, and work hard.”

“I will! I promise!”

Gil started training Malcolm. Easy things at first, like basic self-defense and how to properly stake a vampire. He had to remember that Malcolm was (mostly) just a boy, not a Slayer, and adjust the usual training because Malcolm didn’t have super strength or super regenerative powers.

He wasn’t a bad kid. Spent a little too much time in his own head, maybe, and seemed to have a lot of innate fears about his father, but he did really well with the physicality of the training.

When Malcolm started showing progress, Edrisa was the next one to show up at the library after hours to enlist Gil’s assistance. 

“We’re a team, right? And I don’t want to be the weak link. I mean, I’m not, intellectually speaking, but if Malcolm can learn to do better than so can I, right? I don’t want to be easy prey for vampires or monsters.”

When Edrisa opened her mouth, _everything_ fell out. Gil wasn’t going to be able to teach her stealth, but he could give her the same basic building-blocks he’d given Malcolm. Edrisa was even better at the physicality side of things, which was probably due to her interest in anatomy and physiology. She absolutely talked too much, but Gil tried to hone that, too. Distracting the enemy could be useful on a hunt.

“You like them,” Dani said, amused. She and Gil were sharing a late dinner after an intense training session.

“I admit nothing.”

It was true, though. Malcolm and Edrisa were good kids, and Gil appreciated their dedication in wanting to help Dani in her fight against evil. It was admirable, as was the way they were working to keep from being hindrances to her out in the field.

“Is there anything we can do for Malcolm?” Dani asked. “He’s really scared about the demon thing.”

“I’m looking into it,” Gil said.

Malcolm hadn’t asked, but it was obvious how the kid felt about his parentage. And Gil was especially motivated because at the end of the day, his job was to keep Dani safe, and Malcolm suddenly hulking out in a demonic way could be dangerous for her. For all of them.

“You’re pretty okay,” Dani said. “For a stodgy old Watcher.”

Gil huffed out a laugh. “High praise. You’re gonna give me a big head.”

If he thought training a Slayer and her two teenaged friends was a challenge, he was in for a rude awakening when a sullen kid named JT unexpectedly bulldozed his way onto the team.


End file.
